


Happiness

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chapter 89 spoilers, Erwin x Armin, Fluff, M/M, SNK Spoilers, Winmin - Freeform, armin tribute week 2018, armin x erwin, aruwin, erumin, happiness, i actually wrote something happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: The ocean: something Erwin and Armin both dreamed about seeing when they were children. They never thought they would make it that far. They were glad to share the special moment together.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Armin Tribute Week 2018. This was for 30 June's prompt Day 7: Happiness. I was almost on time with this one. I don't know if I will go back and do any of the other prompts, but I hope you enjoy this one and feel free to check out my other entry for Day 1: Reflection. Also feel free to check out my multi-chapter on-going Winmin fanfic that is currently still in progress (which I need to update very soon.)
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed so I apologize if I missed any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The water lapped gently onto the sand only to be slowly pulled back. The sound of the water was calming despite the excitement from three members of the small group that traveled out there. The group was the last ten Survey Corps soldiers who survived the bloody battle in Shiganshina one year ago. They were the ten lucky ones to come out of it alive. Armin and Erwin—especially Armin were two of the  _very_ lucky ones.

They both somehow miraculously survived. Armin was nearly burned to a crisp by the Colossal Titan and Erwin managed to survive almost having his intestines tore to bits when the Beast Titan threw rocks at the soldiers he led in their suicide run.

The pair were further away from the group. The remaining members knew how important the ocean was to Armin and Erwin. The two deserved the alone time to spend together lost in one another’s tender embrace.

Armin sat nestled between Erwin’s parted legs in the sand. The water brushed against their sandy feet. His head rested on Erwin’s strong chest. Erwin was holding Armin’s hand. “It’s so incredible, Armin. Isn’t it?” came the older man’s voice.

“Yeah. I never thought I’d get to witness this,” Armin admitted, squeezing Erwin’s hand. “I’m glad I got to see it with you.”

Erwin smiled softly. “How far do you think it stretches?”

“At least across most of the world,” Armin guessed. They both knew what laid out somewhere far away. The land where their enemies resided. The peace without titans wouldn’t last long. They knew that, but they were allowed to enjoy the peace they had currently. They well earned it. Everyone earned it. There was no time for negative thoughts on a beautiful day that they deserved to enjoy.

Erwin dug his toes in the wet, messy sand. “Do you want to go look for shells?”

“I’d love to,” he replied and untangled himself from Erwin and stood. Armin waited for Erwin to push himself up into a position to stand. In the year he lost his arm to a titan he adjusted quickly. Erwin didn’t rely on too much help to get around. Sometimes Armin offered to help him, but Erwin never made a big deal about it. He admired Armin and his kindness and was always happy with him. He was always happy with the effort Armin put in to help him in the end. Even if at times he was stubborn as a bull about it.

Armin took Erwin’s sandy hand once he was standing and walked further down the beach and away from their discarded boots, uniform pieces, and their friends. They could still hear Connie, Jean, and Sasha horsing around amongst the sound of the water and seabirds that passed overhead.

Erwin looked at Armin’s hand. It wasn’t quite as small as it was when they first started their relationship not long after Armin joined the Survey Corps. Armin wasn’t as small in general since then. The past year he hit a growth spurt and grew a few inches taller and put on some muscle during training. He measured up to Erwin’s chin.

“There’s one!” Armin pointed and sprinted off to where a rounded one was sticking up out of the sand on the shore. Erwin chuckled and followed him, bending over as Armin quickly dug it out of the wet sand. Armin beamed up at Erwin as he held it in his hands. The shell was a creamy white color. “It’s pretty. I never imagined shells to be this nice.”

“Yes. They’re definitely unique. I wonder how they came to be. Maybe we will see some of the creatures that abandoned the shells,” Erwin pointed out. They both read books together at night about the ocean. Secret books that were once banned that both of their families owned. The books talked about supposed creatures that lived in the ocean. Creatures that they never thought they would see in their lifetime, but never once doubted their existence.

“Maybe.” Armin smiled. He stood and grabbed Erwin’s hand again. “Let’s look for more. I told the others not to wait around for us. I wanted to spend more time here with you alone. We don’t have titans to worry about anymore, but I’m here to protect you just in case.”

Erwin chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “My handsome knight.”

“C’mon! Let’s keep looking!” Armin gently tugged on his arm and the two sprinted down the shore together. Their laughter and happiness mixed in. They were both ever so grateful to experience those moments together. It was something they’d never forget and cherish as long as they lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave feedback on what you liked!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](https://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)


End file.
